looming shadows, tear stained cheeks
by Bellamalfoy13
Summary: Hermione has stitched herself up, and is determined to never fall in love again, but then a certain blonde forces himself into her life, and she may have to break her own promise. But he has many secrets, and is not easy to love. Will he be able to escape his shadow, and will her cheeks for once remain dry? Dramione (Warning there is some language, but is rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

"Have you?" She cried, her scarf flying over her shoulder, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, trying to keep warm. The snow came up over her knees, soaking through her leggings and sinking into her boots. The snowflakes were harsh against her exposed face, not at all gentle, they bit and stung. The tears that ran down her face were freezing before they even hit the ground. Her hat was clutched in her hand hard, her fingers squeezing the material as if it were him, and she was crushing him.

His face was contorted in pain as he tried to reach for her but she wrenched herself back, nearly falling into the ice in the process. "Have you?" She asked again, softer, her whisky eyes begging, pleading. His blue eyes bored into hers, his gaze full of guilt and regret. Snowflakes speckled his red hair. He tried reaching for her again and this time she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She sobbed into his sweater, balling it with her free hand. "T-tell me the rumors are wrong." She glanced up at him, and his heart shattered even more at her expression. "T-tell me y-you didn't."

He clutched her harder.

"I-I…" He muttered desperately. "Mistake."

She tensed beneath him completely, ridged, like a plank of wood and she pushed his chest hard. He let his arms fall to his sides limply as she glared at him, angry tears brimming and spilling.

"I can't believe you." She whispered, hugging herself tightly.

"I…"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" She screamed. He winced as if she had just slapped him.

"Wait! I…" He tried; stepping forwards to grab her again but she took another step back. Her eyes were full of anger and this time they were tears of utter anger that streamed down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were ablaze as she glared at him.

"Don't." She spat. "Spare your breath for the whores you so clearly enjoy making out with." He flushed red.

"She is not a whore!"

"You're despicable!" She cried, pointing at him. "You know what? SCREW THIS!"

"NO!" He roared, surging forwards and gripping her shoulders so tightly that she gasped. "No! I refuse to let you leave me! It was just a stupid mistake! A MISTAKE! She was nothing! It was a mistake!"

And she slapped him. Hard. So hard that her fingers stung afterwards and his cheek went even redder than it already was. He gaped at her, his eyes wide, hurt lacing his features. She felt no sympathy whatsoever.

"No." She hissed, fire burning in her gaze. "YOU were a mistake. This was a mistake."

And she marched away as proudly as she could muster, stumbling but keeping her head held high, even though her inner being was huddled up, weeping and she wanted nothing more than to collapse and curl into a ball. But she didn't. She kept on walking, not looking back and never even turning her head as she left him standing there.

He had hurt her. He had ripped her heart into pieces and torn her trust like parchment. He had lied to her and as she stumbled through the snow, her mind reeling and her chest aching, she promised herself one thing.

Hermione Granger would never let herself fall in love ever again.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 _Three years later…_

The tiny apartment was stuffed with newspaper clippings, rolls of parchment and stacks of books and books and books.

The space was cozy but cramped. It was a one bedroomed flat, the kitchen and living room combined into one. Every single room had bookshelves. Even the bathroom had books stored on the windowsill. A two people sofa sat in one corner with a coffee table in front of it, and a kitchen table stood in the other free corner.

Quills and parchment were scattered all over it, and a messy head of chestnut curls fanned over an open book. Her chest rose and fell softly with each breath, her tired lids closed in slumber.

The sunlight was peeking through her semi-closed curtains, beams of light landing on her slumped figure.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

She groaned, shifting slightly in her sleep, her mouth hanging open.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

The tapping grew more persistent, until a particularly loud one made her sit up straight, leaving a trail of slobber attaching from her lips to the pages of the book. She winced wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 _Smooth Hermione._ She thought as she stumbled to the window. She yawned before her opened the curtains and allowed the annoyed owl inside. It nipped her on the tip of her nose as it showed her how much it hated being left outside the window. She stroked its head in apology before she untied the letter that the owl had strapped to its leg.

"What does Harry want, eh?" She murmured, and it ruffled its feathers, looking at the letter with its wide yellow eyes as if telling her to find out for herself. She ran a hand through her tussled hair and sighed when her fingers got caught in her tangles. She tugged her hand free and unrolled the letter, sitting down on the windowsill as the black owl fluttered over to the table, where Hermione's leftover sandwich sat from last nights dinner and helped itself to some of the bread, not seeming to care that it was slightly stale.

Hermione scanned over the scrawled writing with a tired eye as she tried to rub the sleep out of the other. It was about how Harry missed her company, and how they should meet up for lunch sometime soon. A faint smile tugged at her lips as she read how Harry spoke about James, his first-born son.

The letter finished with the simple words: _He is ever so depressed Mione, even with Lavender. He is just not into it any more._

She clenched her eyes shut. It still hurt to think about the redhead. A hoot made her whisky orbs reopen, as she managed a weak smile at the owl, whom had its head cocked to one side, as if it realized she was upset.

She lifted herself off the windowsill with a grunt and returned to the desk, quickly scrawling a reply, not caring that her reply was not neat like they usually were. She scanned it when she was finished.

 _Harry,_

 _I know, I'm sorry. Of course we can meet up for lunch. I am free today, in fact, as the bookstore is closed today. Perhaps we can meet at the Happy cat at 12. I hope to see you then!_

 _Xox, Hermione._

She bit her lip. She had left out any mentions of Ronald completely, still unable to even write his name down. She quickly tied the letter to the outstretched leg and sighed again as the owl affectionately nibbled her ear, as if telling her that every thing was going to be all right. She watched it fly away until it was a speck in the sky before turning into the kitchen and making herself a steaming mug of tea, enjoying the scalding liquid as it slipped over her tongue and down her throat.

She never got a reply, but she had left her flat at 11:40 anyways, enjoying the ten-minute walk to her favorite café where she was due to meet Harry for lunch. If he showed up that was. The Happy cat had simple food choices, and Hermione came there a lot, especially after she lost her heart for cooking a year ago. The fresh air and sweet smells form candy shops calmed her as she walked down the busy street. She sank into a chair at a free table and ordered a Vanilla bean latte as she waited for her raven friend. She sipped her drink slowly, savoring the smooth texture and delicious flavors. She retrieved a book from her bag and buried her nose into it, eagerly reading about a little girl who had just found out that there was a whole magically world that awaited her. She had just reached for her mug again when a voice she hadn't heard in years floated into her ears.

"Hullo Granger. Still as into books as you where three years ago I see."

She peaked over the top of the book, her eyes blinking at the blonde who stood before her.

The sunlight reflected off his hair, making it shine and look almost transparent. His skin was still pale as ever, but he looked extremely healthy, unlike he had looked during the war. His hands where shoved into his coat and a grey scarf was wrapped around his neck. His steely eyes looked into hers and she suddenly felt extremely aware of her over sized sweater and leggings with boots and her hair messily thrown into a bun atop of her head as if she could care less what it looked like. Which she hadn't, until now. She realized that she must have large bags beneath her eyes, and Malfoy must have noticed it too, for a small frown graced his features as he took her in.

"Err. Care to join me Malfoy?" She squeaked, surprising herself as well as the blonde, who cocked an eyebrow at her. She nervously fiddled with her hands, which where rested atop of the now closed book, which sat in her lap. She expected him to make some snide remark and then march away, so when she heard the scrape of a chair against the pebbled ground she looked up in surprise.

Malfoy sat down gingerly, as if his muscles where sore. He avoided her gaze as he ordered a cappuccino. Both of them sat in silence, drinking their beverages and occasionally sneaking glances at each other. It was slightly awkward, and Hermione gazed at her watch almost desperately. It was 12:13. Where in the world was Harry?

"Whom are you waiting for?" Malfoy broke the silence, causing Hermione to jump.

"What gave you the impression I was waiting for somebody?" She asked, wiping a bit of foam of her top lips. His eyes followed her movements.

"You kept checking the time." He informed her, and she blushed slightly. He chuckled as he wrapped his hands around his cup. "You waiting for Weasley?"

Hermione's heart clenched painfully and she bit her lip, shaking her head and looking down quickly. "Oh. My apologies." She could tell from his voice that he was frowning again. "Then…"

"Well, I was waiting for Harry." She said, her voice coming out rushed, desperate to avoid any conversation about her ex. "But I might have been ditched." She attempted to joke, but her voice cracked, her eyes rimming with tears. Malfoy looked slightly alarmed at her sudden change of mood. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing her wearily, not quite sure on how to proceed with the current situation.

 _STUPID!_ Hermione hissed at herself. _Crying in front of Malfoy._ She rubbed her eyes furiously and dug in her bag for change, dropping the coins down onto the table besides the half finished mug of latte.

"Bye Malfoy." She muttered, stuffing her book away before she hurriedly left the square, leaving a slightly stunned pureblood sitting alone.

God she was an idiot, crying over such a stupid thing that happened years ago. She wanted to slap herself for being so weak; it was stupid. She reached home in record time, fumbling with her keys as she entered her shop. The sight of books and the welcoming smell of pages and ink welcomed her, and she immediately calmed. She loved the smell of books.

Her flat sat above her books store, so she climbed the stairs and unlocked her flat, collapsing onto the worn sofa and curled up, resting her head on the armrest, staring up at her ceiling.

The clock on the wall ticked steadily, and comfortable silence swallowed her. She turned her head and stared at the photo clippings that were hung all over the walls, pinned up in black and white groups, forming quite the master piece.

She pulled herself up and grabbed her muggle scissors, eyeing the uncut photos that sat on the desk, untouched. She sorted through them, smiling at memories of her with her family. Then her eyes landed on one of her, Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron stood on either side of her, both of their arms slung over her shoulders as they held her close. She picked it up and gently turned it in her hands before she stood up and pinned it to her wall with the countless other photos.

"I'm over you." She murmured at the laughing ginger. "You can't hurt me anymore."

She knew she would be all right. As long as she didn't fall in love again, nothing could hurt her.

 **A/N: Was it all right? It sounds like the beginning of most stories, but it will be different as it goes on.** **Please REVIEW! And no flames please, no one likes flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You ditched me." Harry mock pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and wiggling it, making his eyes wider and cocking his head. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry." She cooed, petting his head and causing him to glare at her. She laughed again from across the table. "To be honest, I thought you ditched me."

"Me?" Harry faked shock. "I would never! Still, I apologize. Work issues, you know? Anyways I arrived at Happy cat and saw Malfoy… Yes, _Malfoy_ sitting alone at a table with a shocked look on his face, another mug sitting in front of him as if somebody else had been sitting there and suddenly just left."

Hermione chocked on the water she was drinking, and luckily Harry didn't notice.

"Then he saw me." He continued instead, bouncing James on his knee. "And he shook his head and stood up, glaring at me as if I had done something before he stalked away."

Hermione forced a laugh.

"Strange guy." She said.

"Strange indeed." Harry agreed.

Ginny appeared from the kitchen with a pot in her hands. Hermione smiled as Ginny sat down and took the lid off, and the delicious scent of home cooked food filled her nostrils. Goodness Hermione hadn't had a homemade meal in a long time.

As they dug in Ginny started a story about when Harry and herself first got their house.

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped. Ginny chuckled.

"He so did! Fell right on his bum and looked like a kicked puppy for the rest of the night!" Ginny snorted and Hermione laughed out loud. God she had almost forgotten how good it felt to laugh. Harry sat there sheepishly, cradling a now sleeping James as he stuffed some potatoes into his mouth with his free hand, mumbling something about slippery wooden floors. The toddler twitched in his father's arms and snuggled into his father's chest.

"ANYWAYS." Harry said loudly as Ginny started another story. He shot Ginny a look. "Hermione, we have something we have to tell you." Ginny's face lite up as she nodded eagerly, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

Hermione suddenly became extremely nervous. She shifted in her seat and slipped on a smile.

"Oh? Sure. What is it?"

"Well…" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm pregnant!" There was a silence before Hermione sprung up and hugged Ginny tightly. "Oh, Ginny that's amazing!" She cried, as Ginny hugged her back, half laughing, and half almost crying. Harry shifted James onto his hip to so he could hug his best friend as well. Hermione beamed at them as Ginny looked at Harry, and Harry looked back at her with such a special gleam in his eye that it made Hermione's stomach lurch slightly.

She wondered if anyone would ever look at her like that? She shook her head slightly. No. She wouldn't fall in love with anyone ever again. She forced a smile back on as she listened to Ginny babbling about baby names, and Harry chuckling silently beside her.

Her and Ron had spoken about a family. He had promised that he would propose as soon as he could, and they would have a small wedding just like Hermione wanted. He had said he wanted to have a family with her. They would have small family, and live in a cottage in the countryside. He had promised her many things. He promised he would always stay true.

She clenched her fists beneath her table. He had broken all those promises. She forced Ron out of her mind and instead paid attention to the happy couple in front of her. They where happy, and she was happy for them.

It was late when the three said goodbye, kissing each other on the cheeks and exchanging for hugs and congratulations before Hermione Apparated home.

The next morning she opened her shop early. She had a feeling that it would be a good day. She sipped her morning tea happily as she read the paper, sitting by the counter when the bell above the door twinkled softly. She looked up and blinked. A gorgeous man with brown wavy hair and caramel eyes stood there, scanning the shop almost nervously.

She assumed he hadn't seen her, for he straightaway turned down and disappeared behind a bookshelf. She listened as he murmured to himself. She lifted herself off her stool and approached him. He looked up at her as soon as he heard her coming. His eyes scanned her up and down before he smiled, flashing white teeth.

"Hello." He said gently, and she smiled back at him.

"Hello." She replied. "Would you like some help finding a book?"

"You work here?" He asked, slightly astonished. "In a book store?"

She frowned, any feeling for the man melting away.

"I actually own this store." She said, turning around and collecting a pile of books into her arms that had been pulled out by potential costumers and then put back in the wrong space before she straightened up and faced him. "And I'll have you know that I quite enjoy it." She spun on her heel and disappeared to another area of the store, the man trailing behind her.

"I didn't mean it like that." He apologized. "I just- I mean- your so pretty." She stopped and craned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty women can't work in bookstores?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." He suddenly groaned. "I am so bad at smooth talk."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

"That makes two of us."

He grinned at her and extended his hand.

"Jeremy." He introduced, cocking his head to the side. She shifted her books onto her hip with and shook his hand.

"Hermione." And she turned around, putting each book away correctly.

"Can I take you out sometime?" His question made her freeze, and she gulped. "I mean to get to know you." He hurriedly added. "You know, as friends." She let out a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

"Sure." She grinned. "Send me an owl." He nodded eagerly.

"Bye Hermione!" He said, before he left. She shrugged and continued shelving her books until the bell twinkled again and Jeremy came sheepishly shuffling back in.

"Forgot my book." He mumbled, and she snorted.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Hermione once again sat at the Happy cat, drinking this time tea and nibbling at a piece of cookie.

"We meet again."

She didn't even have to look up to know whom the voice belonged to.

"We do." She agreed, turning her page and taking a sip of her drink. "How are you Malfoy?"

"How am… I?" His voice sounded almost strangled, and she looked up, her eyebrows furrowing. He looked ill again. Nothing like he did a week ago. His hair was lifeless, he hadn't even bothered styling it. His skin looked deathly white and there were black bags beneath his eyes. She cocked her head to the side. What in the world could have happened in the span of seven days. "You look ill." She observed, and he snorted, sinking into the chair opposite her.

"Hardly." He waved his hand dismissingly. "I am fine." She shrugged.

"Alright." She returned to her book whilst he stared into space, his expression blank.

Hermione took her last gulp of tea and laid the coins onto the table surface, standing up and brushing her clothes free of crumbs. Malfoy's head snapped up at her movements and his eyes followed her as she adjusted her bag strap. She mumbled a bye before she turned and walked away. She heard footsteps behind her until Malfoy came up beside her, keeping pace with her strides. She peered up at him curiously.

"Where you off to?" she finally asked, and he shrugged, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. The walk was silent, but unlike the last silence they shared, this one was almost… comfortable. "Well. This is my stop." She murmured as she stood before the bookshop and unlocked the door. Malfoy scanned the sign above the door.

"The ink and quill." He mumbled, his eyes flickering to hers. "You own a book store?" She nodded and stepped inside. She turned to look at him. He showed no signs of moving on or walking off. She looked at him questionably and he stared right back, his steely gaze burning into hers. Finally she sighed and massaged her forehead with her knuckles.

"Do you want to come in?" She forced out between clenched teeth and he smiled cockily at her.

"I would love to!" He said and pushed past her inside. She clenched her jaw and mumbled something about gits and pricks as she led him upstairs to her flat.

"Feel free to sit down." She said, gesturing towards the couch. He sat down, his eyes scanning the room as if learning it off by heart.

Hermione decided to actually cook, since she had gone grocery shopping just that morning. It was almost two anyways, and what she wanted to make needed a couple of hours on the stove.

There was a silence as she cut vegetables and prepared chunks of meat. She felt him watch her as she tipped the foods into a pot and cranked up the heat. She sighed and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" He blinked at her and Hermione nervously bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"Why are you being so… not you?" She blurted.

"Why not?" She groaned and he smirked. "To be completely honest Granger, I'm not sure." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the food. For the next couple of hours they sat in silence, reading books found on one of Hermione's many bookshelves as the stew bubbled. Malfoy refused to leave, and Hermione couldn't be bothered to kick him out.

She snuck a peak at him from over her book, and he sat slightly hunched, concentrating hard on the words he was reading, his eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way she had ever seen. Her eyes widened.

She had just called Malfoy adorable. What the hell was wrong with her? God. She shook her head and buried her head into her pages, not wanting Malfoy to see her red cheeks.

They ate together in silence once again, not even looking at each other.

"This is nice." Malfoy was once again the one to break the silence. Hermione looked up at him, but his eyes were not focused on her, instead on the hearty broth that swam on his spoon.

"Thanks." She murmured, eating her own stew. "I didn't know how it would turn out." His eyes snapped to hers.

"Have you never cooked this before?" He questioned, placing a piece of carrot in his mouth.

"No I have." She said, refusing to meet his gaze. "I just haven't cooked properly in about a year." She could feel his questioning eyes boring into her forehead. "My mum and dad died about a year ago." She finally chocked out, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mafloy tense. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she had decided to cook for him. She took a deep breath. "After my mum died I could never bare to cook, because she taught me everything I knew."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, and then… "Why did you cook for me then?" She finally met his gaze and shrugged.

"To be completely honest, Malfoy, I don't know." She mumbled, repeating his words from earlier.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

God it hurt. Everything hurt. Draco groaned, clutching his chest as sweat drenched his shaking body.

 _No. No. No._

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He had been so careful about who he had talked too, who he had met. He clutched his bed sheets hard, as thoughts of a curly brown haired witch flooded his mind, causing him to moan in pain as fire coursed his veins.

No, it couldn't be. He couldn't… He couldn't….

There came a knock at his door as he grit his teeth.

"Draco? Draco darling what's the matter?" Her horrid voice floated beneath the door and the floor, hurting his already ringing ears, causing him to whimper.

"Nightmare." He forced out, arching of the bed as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Would you like comfort?" She was rattling the door nob now. Thank god he had remembered to lock it.

"No…Go away." He growled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I…"

"GO AWAY ASTORIA." He roared, climbing out of bed and dragging himself into the bathroom. He tore his sweat sodden shirt off and stared at his chest.

A single black rose burnt on the skin just above his heart. Vines full of thorns scattered up his neck and down his torso, outlining his abs. Where each thorn ended, blood seeped out little by little. He cried out as the pain flared.

 _No, no, no!_

He had been so careful! Why… how?

He cried out again as he sunk to his knees on the cold tiled floor, clutching the rose as tears streamed down his face. The light from the candle burned, casting his shadow against the wall, but his shadow wasn't whole. It had parts flaking of it and falling as Draco sobbed.

How was this possible? He had done everything necessary and he hadn't…

 _Granger…_

His shadow froze as he did, and those awful words replayed in his mind.

 _You shall fall. You shall perish._

 _When you met the one that holds the credit._

 _The one that you truly made you fall._

 _The one that stood out from them all._

 _You shall die a year after you realize._

 _A year you have to make her fall for your eyes._

 _After that you'll literally fall apart._

 _Unless you speaks the words straight from her heart…_

To be continued….

 **A/N: What do you think is the matter with Draco? Strap in your seatbelts, your about to go for a ride. Please Review? It would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
